PJO One shots
by UnleashTheKnightMare
Summary: One shots about Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo, but not as a couple. I don't own the PJO series, Rick Riordan does. Warning this contains swears and other dark themes. Mentioned Solangelo and other couples! All other languages were translated from Google translate. OoC Characters.
1. Italian Rants

The camera turns on and the smiling face of Will Solace looms over it. His curly blonde a mess on the top of his head and his white polo shirt stood out against the dim room.

By what the camera lenses could see the room had a homey feeling. Items were either a dark wood brown or a soft blue or grey. There was part of a fireplace behind Will who was inconspicuously holding the camera to spy on his boyfriend.

The camera moved and the view shifted to the door that was slightly open on the other side of the room. There was a loud mutter but otherwise no one could hear anything but Will Solace.

Will moved so that he was standing at the cracked door and moved the camera so that it slips inside the other room.

The ' other ' room was the art room. Beautiful paintings and drawings so realistic that you couldn't tell the difference from the real thing, hung on the walls or leaned up against the walls. On the very back corner of the room was art supplies in pull out containers. But in the very middle of the room was Nico di Angelo who was at an easel and was painting furiously to go along with his ranting.

Nico was dressed in a white tank top and grey sweatpants. Will had discovered Nico's drawings and paintings a few months after the war with Gaea and was in awe. He had realized that was how Nico coped with Tartarus, he drew the scenes he witnessed and in most of them had a girl that looked like him. Will had only heard stories about her, Bianca di Angelo his boyfriends sister.

(1) "-Sono degli idioti, perché dovrebbero farlo anche loro!" The Italian was ranting angrily. (2) "Usare i loro poteri nell'Arena è pericoloso! Soprattutto quando hanno creato un uragano e ha cinque persone ferite!" He growled to no one threateningly and angrily swiped his brush across the painting, not even caring really if he messed up the painting.

The camera tilted a bit as Will shifted his feet and the camera focused solemnly on Nico di Angelo and his man bun.

(3) "Ottengo che entrare in là combatte, ma la creazione di un uragano è fottutamente idiota e quegli stronzi si sono buttati fuori!" Nico shook his head and frowned perusing his lips in pure concentration and picking up another brush next to him. The tip looked thinner than the last brush and he dipped his brush in an a dark purple paint.

(4) "Perché litigavano comunque?" He questioned and shook his head dejectedly. (5) "Probabilmente qualcosa di stupido." Nico painted some more and got up from the stool he was sitting on and went to the containers to find some color he forgot to grab.

The painting of the easel was a beautiful sunset and the colors surrounding the sunset were perfectly blended. It looked finished but knowing what the other paintings looked like it wasn't even closed to finished yet.

In digging through his other art containers Nico froze and wondered aloud as if he just realized it. "Why is the house so quiet anyway?".

From behind the door, the camera could hear Will swear and pull the recording device from the cracked open door. He aimed it at the hardwood floor and took off running. A pair of blue flip flops and cream colored khakis shorts came into view.

"William Solace you are so dead!" Was all the camera could hear as foot steps thundered behind Will.

"Darn it!" Will cussed bolting like his life depended on it. Which it probably did hearing Nico a few minutes ago.

The running came to a stop and the camera was now facing an angry, panting, small gay Italian. On the other side of the wooden table, his face was flushed because the camera was on him and he was just running.

The eighteen year old son of Hades glared at the camera threateningly as if the camera committed the crime instead of his boyfriend.

"Will!" Nico growled and that was all it took to get them running around the table again. This time much faster and reckless, pulling out chairs to trip the other. The running took place for a few minutes, the camera trying to zoom in on nothing but the floor or table.

"Nico!" The son of Apollo teased the shorter boy as they stopped again. "If you want it come and get it from me" Will said in teasing voice that applied that Nico couldn't get the camera even if he tried.

Nico grumbled but reluctantly leapt over some chairs to get to Will.

Dark eyes peered up at the camera with determination as Will held it up and tilted downwards at them. Now you could really see the difference in their heights, Will was six feet tall still and Nico was only five foot six.

Nico bit his lip and jumped with his arms up. The camera was lifted higher as his fingers grazed it. "Come on" The Italian muttered frustratingly as he jumped a few more times, not making any progress what so ever.

A smirk appeared on Nico's face as he got an idea that made Will visually nervous.

The camera was then almost dropped as Nico kissed Will suddenly on the lips. The blonde lowered his arms which was his mistake and then the camera was stolen by Nico.

The view on the lenses changed as the shorter boy took the camera. Instead of looking down, the camera was looking up at a flustered and red Will Solace. His freckles standing out more than normal.

"And you said I couldn't get the camera from you" The smug look was heard with Nico's words as he said them. Will childishly stuck his tongue out at his smug boyfriend.

Nico laughed as Will deeply pouted.

"Remind me why I love you?" The blued eyed teen questioned.

"Cause I'm amazing." Nico teased rising on top of his tippy toes to give Will another kiss.

The camera was facing Will as he scowled playfully but smiled softly anyway.

"You are." Will admitted but the camera turned black directly after before it could see the heartwarming smooch Nico gave Will after.

A/N:

(1) They are such idiots, why would they even do that!

(2) Using their powers in the arena is dangerous! Especially when they created a hurricane and got five people injured!

(3) I get that they get into there fights but creating a hurricane is fucking idiotic and those assholes knocked themselves out!

(4) Why were they even fighting anyway?

(5) Probably about something stupid.


	2. Poison

Percy didn't use his powers much anymore.

After being there his powers didn't feel the same. He was used to the tug in his gut and the sweet and salty taste of the ocean when he used the water. Not the bitter taste and the gut wrenching pain in his stomach as he used the water now. Being in the water still felt safe and healing in the water was as easy as ever.

It was like he broke some godly code or something. He was sure you weren't supposed to use the power to control body fluids and poisons but rather use it to your fighting advantage.

There was the feeling of darkness in his soul from it now and somehow he couldn't quite fathom how some of the previous children of Poseidon hadn't gone bad from it.

They didn't almost drown the goddess of misery in her own poison and tears though either.

The monsters had also changed too. They didn't really try to kill him anymore, they knew that taunting him about this new found power was enough to make him snap and kill them.

He couldn't help but feel like a monster after that place. Annabeth was hesitant to even hold hands with him never mind kiss him after this. She loved him and he loved her back. They loved each other dearly but it felt like Tartarus was stuck in between them.

Weekly, Annabeth went to this demigod support group that talks about whats happened and why they are depressed. Well they had just survived a war almost everyone was depressed.

The group was formed by Chiron who thought that if maybe demigods talked to each other more and trusted each other more we would become more in sinc. It was great logic but it was hard when the Camp Half-blood ' leader ' wasn't even in the group. Reyna had even reluctantly joined the group so had the other nine except him.

Annabeth says she tells them some details of Tartarus because she says it really helps to get that stuff off her chest. To join the group you had to swear on the river Styx that nothing said doesn't leave the room. He had already personally sworn the promise on the river Styx. He just hasn't gone to any of the meetings yet.

Small arms wrapped themselves around his stomach, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You've been like this a lot lately." Annabeth hummed barring her face into his back. He smiled, he loved whenever his wise girl was like this. Just content.

"Just thinking" Percy replied.

"What's bothering you? It seems like something's bothering you lately." Annabeth muttered through his back muscles.

He sighed the deep melancholic sadness seeping through his bones. He'd been sluggish and more than usual tired as of lately. The monsters and the nightmares were finally getting to him.

"There" He whispered. Tartarus was getting to all of them lately, especially Nico. Nico had Will Solace to help him and he had Annabeth but It wasn't the same.

It just wasn't.

"I think it's getting to all of us." She said quietly and was met with silence on his end. In his mind he knows it was getting to all of the nine and all of us were effected by this horrible development.

"Come to group with me today I really think it could help you but you don't have to say anything for this session". Annabeth offered, shifting herself so he was hugging her regularly now. His face muzzled in her curly blonde hair that always smelled of strawberry shampoo and lemons. "If you do say something we'll all listen".

Percy closed his eyes briefly and sighed again, deeper this time and his chest tightened. A tooth caught his lip and forehead wrinkled as he debated. It could potentially help him but it could turn against him just as fast. They were his friends and he knew they would help him with their dying breath. But what would they do if they knew what he'd done in Tartarus and how it still haunts him?

What if they knew about the poison and the blood and the darkness he'd felt?

"Okay". He breathed at last. After a month of suffering through memories alone he was finally ready to seek help from others. Even if it went against his fetal flaw. Personal loyalty.

The water curled around his feet, trying to pull him back in when he finally tried too leave. He'd been here through dinner because he didn't want to face anybody right now.

Since Tartarus he had sunk into himself more and didn't talk much anymore. Most of the time he couldn't bring himself to. People had tried too get him to open up more but nothing had worked and his mother had tried but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the horrible things he'd done down there.

Percy couldn't burden anyone with that.

Besides his friends wouldn't understand anyway, the feeling that came over him made him shiver just thinking about it. He had wanted to hurt Akhlys and to see how much misery Misery could take. It was her element anyway. At the time he had scared himself and Annabeth. Something he had never done before and it terrified him.

Slowly, shoed feet left the sea and headed to the big house. The blue house still stood surprisingly. The paint was as faded as ever and the boards creaked a bit. It was still one of his favorite places in camp as his mentor lived here with Mr.D or Dionysus.

It took a few minutes to walk to the big house where the group was being held. Usually the group was held in someone's cabin if it was partially empty but Chiron said he preferred it here so he could help those that might end up having a break down or a panic attack.

Once he entered the big house he got wrapped in a bare hug by a head full of curly blonde hair.

"Oomph! Hi. I missed you too." He muttered into her hair as he almost toppled over. Annabeth's lips curled into a soft smile and hesitantly led him by the arm to the others.

The room was filled with at least thirty other demigods which filled all the chairs efficiently. The chairs sat in a typical circle with a gap to fit Chiron's wheelchair. A table was set on the side with snacks and drinks for anyone who was hungry.

He would usually eat but he didn't think he could stomach it now. This meeting had been eating at his nerves for a week now.

Naturally his friends were at the back, none wanted to be treated differently than normal demigods now.

He was dragged over to the rest of the nine, now eleven seeing as Will was here tooactually getting along. War did that to you.

Percy smiled genuinely at them.

Leo looked up from his latest piece of work and gave him a shit-eating grin once his eyes settled on him. "Hey Aquaman's here!" The son of Hephaestus announced causing the others to glance in his direction, their eyes widened and he suddenly got tackled to the ground in hugs.

"You actually came Kelp head!" Thalia said with disbelief and her arms crossed over her chest. Looking at the hug pile on the floor with rolled eyes.

He grinned at her and shimmed under the pile of bodies to give her a hug. "Nice to see you too Pinecone Face".

After a bit of hugs and chatting a bit and by that he means teasing everyone about everything, Chiron rolled his wheel chair in.

Chiron looked about as old as ever. (Not trying to be rude or anything). His beard and hair held white streaks in it and his brown eyes looked about a thousand years older than he'd ever seen them.

The centaur smiled at all of his students. "Hello my students" He said to them. Some students grinned back and others said hello back, a select few said nothing back. It seems everyone was in a good mood today.

"Come and join me" Chiron offered to everyone like they were an old friend he was greeting.

As people started moving Annabeth pulled him into a chair next to her with the others following close behind. She gave him a small grin.

He tried to grin back but he was sure it came out as a grimace instead. Nervous butterflies started to eat his stomach like Leo ate dinner which a lot considering how small Leo is.

Annabeth still griped his hand as Chiron gave the mandatory speech. Stuff like 'no talking while other people are talking', 'no weapons in the circle', 'no judging others', and of course his favorite, 'no saying anything beyond this room unless an emergency' et cetera.

After his speech the other demigods in the room took turns saying what was bothering them and the people listening were surprisingly nice about it, giving only comfort.

Almost everyone said something. All except him. The nine said told everyone what they were insecure about and how it made them feel. Annabeth felt like she had to be on top. Nico felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Piper and Hazel always felt like they weren't good enough to be on the team. Reyna, Jason and Thalia felt like they always had to be strong so others didn't have to be...

He kept his mouth shut. He felt like he couldn't let people see his past or else they'd use the it against him. All of his past like Gabe, Luke, the gods, Tartarus, the Arai...

Percy missed all the worried looks sent his way as his eyes glazed into the past.

"Poison was liquid. If it moved like water it must be partially water"

"Tartarus had it's own rules"

"He had nothing left to lose"

"He concentrated so hard that something inside him cracked—as if a crystal ball had shattered lot in his stomach"

"The lake of poison rolled toward her in tiny waves and rivulets"

"Poison.That's your specialty, right?"

"He stood, his anger growing hotter in his gut. As the flood of venom rolled toward the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough. Her eyes watered even more"

"Oh, good, Percy thought. More water"

"Percy imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears"

"She sounded terrified. It took Percy a moment to realize she was terrified of him"

"He didn't want to stop. He wanted to choke this goddess. He wanted to watch her drown in her own poison. He wanted to see just how much misery Misery could take"

"You have spread so much death and suffering, Percy Jackson. Let us repay you"

"The pain in his chest was worse, as if someone were slowly twisting a dagger"

"Percy knew that he'd killed a lot of monsters, but he'd never really thought about it from the monsters' point of view"

"The air was the breath of Tartarus. All these monsters were just blood cells circulating through his body. Everything Percy saw was a dream in the mind of the dark god of the pit-"

"Shhh Percy you're okay. Were not there anymore". A body was rocking him back and forth.

He was numb and was detached from the world. It was almost like after he had fought the Arai. Floating.

Tears were pouring down his face and why couldn't he breathe? He wanted to breathe damn it! He couldn't break down in front of his friends!

Monster. He was a monster. He had almost downed the goddess with her own element and tears. If Annabeth hadn't been there he would have killed her. Annabeth had been terrified of him. She had been scared of him.

"M-monster-" His lungs wouldn't work. "Mon-nster! I almost k-killed h-her! P-poison! She was s-so sca-ared".

Hands frantically patted his back and helped him sit up. When did he fall?

His eyesight was blurry and disoriented. People were just color blotches and the voices were faded. A blur of a lot of black and yellow entered his vision, pushing people aside. It reminded him of a bumblebee.

The black blotch knelt in front of him. "Hey Percy" The person greeted him in a calm way. Whoever was holding him, handed him to the person dressed in black. "I need you to listen to my voice. Can you hear me?".

He nodded. Percy's lungs burned and ached and his mind felt hazy. Was this what it felt like to drown?

The blonde blotch took some mask form another color blob and put something around his face. What was it? Air blew in his face and he could feel himself gaining some consciousness and feeling. It felt nice and calming. It reminded him of the ocean.

"-that's good, his heart rate is going down-". The blonde blob was saying.

"M-misery". He gasped, closing his eyes. "It-the goddess of misery. I-I almost drowned h-her in p-poison and her tears. I w-wanted to-". More tears slipped down his face.

Someone put his head on their chest. A steady beat filled his ears. Breathing came easier and the fuzziness was fading.

"I saw her there too". Someone said. It was Nico's voice although it was a deep rumble in his chest. "She told me

I was perfect because she couldn't make me any sadder than I already was. What did she say to you Percy?".

He tried to shake his head which was hard since it was already occupied. But he somehow managed and hiccupped. "She didn't really say anything i-important, just stuff about dea-ath mist".

"Good. That's good. What else did you see?". Another voice pitched in. Percy couldn't tell who it was but it sounded familiar.

He relaxed into Nico's embrace a bit more as he could breathe freely without the mask on, as someone's hands took the mask from his face and his tears stopped flowing from his face. He didn't want to open his eyes and see everyone peer down at him. All with worried or pitied expressions. No pity. He hated pity.

"After the Arai, I saw T-tartarus. The uncensored version". Shutters wracked his body as he remembered. The pit was really the insides of the god and the monsters were the blood cells. Monsters, giants and titans were reincarnated through the primordials blisters. "Even the minute I saw it, it haunted me. It still haunts me. Annabeth didn't see it".

He slowly opened his eyes. The demigods were in a circle surrounding him, as if protecting him from the outside world. There weren't any expressions of pity, just melancholic sadness.

Chiron was close to the circle watching him and the others with pride but a bit of worry.

Percy slowly stood up on two shaky feet. His friends helped steady him. Nico, Will and Annabeth followed suit right after. He breathed out a sigh of relief as people started to chat light heartily with each other. Nobody was saying anything bad about him they were just surprised.

"Thank you" Percy whispered to the light and dark couple that fit perfectly together. They smiled at him and told him it was no problem.

His lips twitched upwards in a small smile as Annabeth hugged him.

"I was so worried" Annabeth muttered into his chest. Just like a week ago her arms were around his waist and his were around hers. He kissed her head briefly smiled as he smelt her shampoo.

"It was bound to happen at some point" He said knowing it was true right as he said it.

"It was" She agreed. "I'm just happy it happened sooner rather then later. Now we can begin to heal".

"Now we begin to heal" He copied and both smiled into each others embrace.

With her in his arms he knew that at that moment they were safe and that they would continue to be safe as long as their friends were close by.


	3. Claustrophobia

The hydra roared as Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano pulled him around the street corner.

Nico was supposed to shadow travel her back to Camp Jupiter but he had miscounted and landed somewhere in Nevada. Will Solace had warned him to be careful with the shadow traveling but had gave him permission nonetheless. The deal was with Will that he'd go to sleep, eat and gain energy before shadow traveling back.

None of them had counted on if he missed his intended spot.

He would never admit this aloud but his body was not ready for shadow traveling quite yet. He was still quite skinny from that stupid jar and Tartarus.

The twin giants had caught him off guard and captured him. He had been stupid and let his guard down enough that they captured him and stuffed him in a glass jar for five days. Luckily he had some pomegranate seeds on him or he'd be dead.

The death trance had been quite helpful too.

Reyna was practically carrying him around corners because he was boneless after the travel. Shadow traveling made him useless after long jumps now.

"Duck!" The daughter of Bellona shouted as the Hydra shot fire at us. He has awake enough to hit the deck, Reyna's arms protected him from any extra fire.

They had developed a sibling bond and Reyna was his sister in every way but blood. It was an unspoken thing between them after the Gigantomachy.

Reyna was panting and her brown hair was falling out of her usual side braid. She was waring a Camp Half blood t-shirt and jeans. It was the most casual thing he'd ever seen her wear and it suited her, made her look like a normal teenage girl. Not one of the Roman Legion praetors.

The hydra was approaching them fast on it's four legs and five heads. He might have made the mistake of cutting a head off. Oops. Plus, they had no fire.

"We need to hide" Reyna stated. "It might not be the best option but we have no fire or good weapons". She was right. We had Reyna's and his sword and that was it. Both of us thought this would be a quick trip. What they needed was a place so he could rest and then shadow travel them away from any danger.

He was tired and droopy. But adrenaline was coursing through him.

Reyna pulled him toward a hole in ground, it was next to one of the brick buildings they had traveled too. They had barely fit through it in time before the hydra was heard crashing through the structure.

He winced. Even if it was a monster, it sounded painful.

"The legion has multiple safe spots" Reyna informed him, putting her backpack down on a large rock. "This just happens to be one of the ones nearby".

The safe spot was essentially a tiny hole in the ground. Big enough for four people to lay with a humongous rock in the back to put their stuff on. He could already feel himself getting claustrophobic at the description.

One of the changes in him after the war was that he couldn't stand being in a tiny space for more than ten minutes. Or in crowded areas. The Stoll's learned this the hard way when they locked him in a closet and he had a full on panic attack/flashback.

Reyna looked at him with softened eyes. She was never this soft with anyone but him and never around with people watching. Reyna knew what he went through, she had personally felt what it was like in the jar.

Bryce Lawrence made sure of it.

He could feel his sense of dread and panic rising. What if the hydra stayed all night? What if it blocked the entrance?

Nico walked closer to Reyna hesitantly. He knew she would never hurt him yet it didn't settle his nerves. She was just sitting on the giant rock looking at the gash in her arm from accidentally scraping it on a rock while coming in. It wasn't bleeding much or that big. It would heal.

He sat down next to her and twisted his skull ring around his finger. The space was really tiny and it only took him five steps to get to the other end and everything was dirt.

"Are you alright?" His voice cracked. This place was messing with his head and he was getting antsy already.

Reyna look at him, searching his features for any kind of negative emotion. "Yeah it's just a scratch. Do you have any injures?".

He shook his head. It was the walls. They were closing in on him and making him feel trapped. He was claustrophobic, had been sense the jar. His left hand was twisting the ring on his finger faster and he could feel his heartbeat picking up.

"Reyna" His voice was barely audible but she looked at him anyway. He couldn't fall asleep in a small space. Plus, he couldn't put his feelings into words. He felt like he was going to cry at the moment.

A lip tugged it's way between his teeth. A nervous habit he picked up from Hazel. How could he tell her about the claustrophobia before he has a panic attack?

Suddenly the walls felt a whole lot closer than they were.

He breathed deeply trying to calm down, panicking wouldn't help the situation at all. Not with the hydra rampaging above.

"Nico?" A concerned voice reached out to him and that's when he realized his cheeks were wet. When did he start crying?

His vision was swimming with unshed tears and the walls were coming in and out of focus.

"You're claustrophobic ar-". Reyna started to say but he wasn't listening. His own kneecaps found there way to his chest and arms with a one of Will's sweaters on wrapped around his legs. Tears stained his jeans as he baried his face into it and tried to frantically calm down by breathing in Will's lingering sent.

He needed to calm down right now! Don't panic...don't panic...don't panic... Damn it! He was panicking!

"I c-can't-" He gasped in his jeans. "The-e jar, it reminds m-me of it. To sm-mall".

Nico felt his 'everything but blood' sister hug him and gently rub his back. Reyna would deny the hug and the softer looks later but wouldn't deny helping him through claustrophobia. He wasn't sure how that made sense but to her it did.

"Come here" She sighed, unwrapping her arms around him and getting in a more comfortable position against the wall.

He frowned as his heat source got taken away and crawled over to her. Usually he would never do this or act this way. Today he just didn't care what everyone else thought.

Reyna settled for laying his head on her lap and running her fingers through his hair. She was being very touchy feely today and it was very odd yet also soothing. At least the walls weren't closing in on him right now. Both of them could hear the hydra still rampaging above.

He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and looked up to see Reyna staring off into space.

"You know my mama used to say that when you do something too long it becomes a habit" Nico said taking Reyna out of her thoughts. "It's at random times like these I remember".

In the jar he remembered stuff about Italy. In Italy he was born right before the Holocaust and World War II. As a little kid he was oblivious to the fact that he preferred men over woman. Mama and Bianca knew that. They weren't offended and if anyone asked why he was always around boys they replied that it was probably a faze.

Hades would visit them sometimes in their villa. Nico and his sister could see that Hades loved their mother and them just as much.

Reyna was silent, waiting for him to continue. "I grew up during the Holocaust and World War II. Often Hades was there visiting us." He said quietly, his voice lowering as he started to nod off and closed his eyes but wasn't sleeping yet.

"Hades was nice and fatherly. Neither Bia nor me knew he was a god..." He started to babble about Italy and what he remembered. Something he only does when he's super tired and exhausted. Soon he was drifting off into sleep on Reyna's lap. Totally forgetting his claustrophobia.

She was smiling softly. Nico was only a kid at heart and a strong, smart warrior when need be. Her little brother was an amazing person in general and nobody understood that because nobody looked underneath the surface. Sure he had PTSD and Claustrophobia but that made him one of the strongest people she knows.

"Goodnight Nico" Reyna whispered to a lightly snoring son of Hades knowing he wouldn't hear her. And she promised herself that she would help him find happiness and total exceptence.

She promised herself.


	4. Papa's Jacket

Bianca di Angelo looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Pwease can I have a cookie?".

Hades sighed exasperated and held the bridge of his nose in annoyance. What was with these children nowadays with cookies and sweets? He didn't get it. Besides, Maria would murder him if he gave their children cookies before dinner.

His seven year old daughter pouted and teared up at him. Gods she looked to much like Maria to be able to deny her anything. Sternly he stubbornly looked away.

"No." Hades said, "No more cookies before dinner."

Bianca stomped her foot in a tantrum and madly stomped away. Going to vent her anger on some pour stuffed animal she had in her room.

He took a deep calming breath. Children. He didn't understand them.

From the corner of the living room, his four year old son looked confused at them and then grinned again as he played with his toys.

Nico was oddly happy for a child of the Underworld. Unlike any of his other siblings Nico was never quiet or sad as a baby. He was the opposite, always happy and giggly. Getting excited over the littlest things and babbling on about his toys for hours. It was weird to think that his son would be leading armies in the next few decades. Especially with Zeus being more bratty than normal.

He mentally frowned. He seriously hoped that the Olympians would get their shit together and leave him and his wife and family out of it. He cares deeply about what happens to the Di Angelo's. They've grown on him. Persephone may not be happy with him right now but leave the Di Angelo's out of it. They were only mortals after all.

Hades wouldn't let any god or mortal interfere with his happiness.

A small hand poked his knee. Dark brown eyes peered up at him innocently. "Up Papa!" The little boy demanded with his hands raised.

Hades picked the small toddler up into his lap. Were the boy stared babbling about what he had been playing and how much fun it had been. It was greatly amusing.

His brothers would be in shock if they saw him in this moment with a four year old in his lap and him actually being fatherly.

The only reason he was babysitting or interacting with his children was Maria. She had forced him to interact and play with them. To love them. Right now she was grocery shopping for dinner.

Maria had demanded simple things like picnics in the park or lunches in petty dinners. Personally he wanted to spoil her rotten with expensive gifts and five star restaurants with diamond jewelry. She just wouldn't accept it.

It was at that moment that Nico decided that he wanted cuddles from his Papa. Papa never gave him cuddles.

Nico snuggled deeply into Hades's robe and Hades had to hold onto the child or else he would fall and hurt himself. Even if he did it wasn't a big drop to the floor anyway.

Persephone was expecting him in the Underworld soon and would by pissed off at him for not telling her where he was at the moment. She was used to him cheating now and actually came to the house to meet Maria. Maria had not known it was his wife and offered a snack. Persephone was shocked at the woman's kindness, as she had told him and allowed him to see her for short period of time. They had hit off well enough.

She wouldn't stand anymore than that though. It was understandable.

"Papa!" A scared voice shrieked from upstairs. "A spider!". Heavens to Zeus that child had Maria's loud voice. That woman could put Zeus to shame.

Hades first attempt at leaving resulted in Nico digging his finger nails into his skin. Even if he was immortal it still hurt to a degree to get stabbed by nails. So he slowly pride the nails off of him and settled him on the couch he was sitting on and left him with his jacket.

He would be right back anyway. What could a child do in five minutes?

He debated whether or not to travel through the shadows to Bianca's room. Yes it would be faster but the four year old was drawn to the shadows like none of his children before. It was slightly unnerving and would probably wake him up.

And he needed to stop thinking like Athena.

Hades quickly navigated his way to his daughter's bedroom that was adorned in silver and purple. Over by the doll house Bianca was huddled in the shadows, a tiny dust spider in front of her minding it's own business.

"Papa kill it!". The seven year old shrieked again when the spider moved and burst into tears.

He sighed again and waited for a headache to on slot him. Honestly kids these days and spiders.

Snapping his fingers the shadows listened to his command and traveled the spider to somewhere in New England. Where it could hopefully scare more people.

Where was Maria? She was taking an awfully long time.

Bianca sniffed and wiped her tears on the backs off her hands. Then set on smiling at him like nothing happened.

"Grazie Papa". She told him before ignoring him again to play with her dolls with the doll house he'd given her on her last birthday. The horrid thing was bright pink and a foot tall. It was thing of many of his nightmares. Unfortunately, Bianca loved it and was the reason why he hadn't rid of it yet.

Hades huffed and shadow traveled downstairs to see if his son was okay. Nico was being oddly quiet.

The sight in the living room left him in shock. There Nico stood wearfing his spirit infused robe looking tiny and small. He almost wished he'd stay that way forever and discarded the thought. Children where a lot of work. How did woman stand to have more then one around?

The shadows totally engulfed the small living room in tiny bursts and Nico was giggling as the shadows messed with spirits on his robe. The spirits shrieked not unlike Bianca and withering when the shadows touched it.

Nico was laughing, giggling and having great fun with it. When he had gained his thoughts back the little boy smiled at him brightly. His son looked...adorably cute in a way with the robe being three times as big as him.

"Papa!". Nico grinned at him. "Play!". He couldn't deny his children anything and just this once he would give in to his children's bantering.

And that's how Maria found him that day. Passed out on the couch with their two children curled into him from exhaustion thirty minutes later. Needless to say she was shocked and took a picture of this life time opportunity.

Hades didn't go back to the Underworld until the next day.


	5. Pride

June 26 was the happiest day of his life.

Nico di Angelo had just shadow traveled to McDonald's to get a sandwich before heading out with his boyfriend to do errands when he heard the news.

The McDonalds he always goes to has this little TV at the front, it was mounted to the wall. A weird smell always flew into his nose that was a mixture of peoples cologne and delicious food.

Except when he got there, there was a horde of people gathered at the TV and was staring intensely at it. They almost looked like hyena's about to attack. Every expression was strained and stances were tense. No one was working the register.

He wondered what was holding them up.

He pushed people aside as he got inside as the crowds were filling in the doors. Soon he was standing at the front of the crowd with many glares shot at his head. Probably had he stepped on many toes and pushed to many arms.

On the TV was the president he was rambling on about something. "...same sex marriage in the U.S. has now been legalized on June 26...".

Shock flooded him.

Being from the period where being gay could kill you if anyone found out, this was life changing. And filled him with excitement. He could legally marry his boyfriend, even if he was only sixteen years old. Never had he thought homosexuality would totally excepted.

The biggest grin found it's way onto his face. A grin he couldn't fight nor wouldn't.

An old lady next to him tapped his arm. He looked at the old lady and then asked her what she needed as politely as he could manage.

The older lady gave him a small smile. "Can you help me through the crowds? People these days are terribly rude to an old lady like me".

Of course he would help the older lady.

The older lady gripped his arm as he made (shoved) his way through the crowd again. This time it took longer with more people at the doors peaking in. Briefly he wondered if she was a monster but he didn't care at the moment. He would just shadow travel away anyway.

After he had made his way out the doors and the old lady thanked him. Then could he smile brightly again and shadow travel away. Hopefully the mist was working well in that area.

The cold sensation and screams of ghosts trying to make him stay couldn't dampen his spirits. All he thought about was going to his boyfriend.

He appeared at the Hades table in the pavilion for sacrificing. The camp was all standing the hall where Dionysus was showing the news with a hologram. His sunny boyfriend had to be here somewhere.

Once the demigods noticed his presence they grinned at him and moved aside one by one. Each demigod had a rainbow painted on their cheek. It said which side they were on.

The seven were standing next to Will in the front. The blonde didn't notice him until Jason shoved him in his direction.

The look of pride on Will's face was evident and the blonde was still wearing a hospital scrub T-shirt. To him it was the best look the son of Apollo could go for right now.

Everyone was staring at them now.

He was running and launched himself into his boyfriends taller frame. Will stumbled but hugged him back fiercely. He was grinning and felt Will do the same into his shirt. His arms wrapped around Will's neck. They could get married.

Lips pressed against his own in a kiss. They kissed and kissed until they hadn't any breath left and just stood there with their foreheads touching.

A breathless laugh bubbled out of him that got minored by the love of his life.

"We will get married someday", Will promised. The freckles dotting his cheeks glowed a bit and sky blue eyes lit up like nothing else mattered. A blushed formed his cheeks.

"Yeah" He agreed wholeheartedly. They will definitely get married in the future. The would definitely get married like everyone else. It was a few years away and it will take everyone by storm.

Nico couldn't wait.


End file.
